S I S T E R
by Vibergt
Summary: "Err Sasuke, aku membawa adikku juga ya?" 'WHAT THE H-' Naruto mematung di tempat dan kesal setengah mati "Oh Sakura? Dia mungkin pergi dengan pacarnya" Ucap Naruto bangga "Pacar?"


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"Lama sekali dobe" Gerutu Sasuke memainkan ponselnya

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Masuk saja dobe!" Teriak Sasuke masih menainkan ponselnya

"Teme, sorry lama bro" Kata Naruto menggarukkan kepalanya

"Makan dimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Err Sasuke, aku membawa adikku juga ya?" Ucap Naruto menunjuk kebelakangnya

"Hn, tidak dia akan me-" Sasuke terpaku melihat Sakura menghampiri Naruto

'Oh my' Mulut Sasuke terbuka terkejut

"Ya, dia bisa ikut" Putus Sasuke yang masih memandangi Sakura dan menghampirinya

"Ah Sakura, ini temanku Sasuke. Dan Sasuke ini adikku Sakura" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berjabat tangan.

"Saudara kandung?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eh, iya kak" Jawab Sakura

"Yaiyalah kandung, lah sama ayah ibu. Sudah sudah jangan menakutinya dengan tatapanmu itu" Naruto berucap sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura

"Ayo cari makan, aku lapar sekali dattebayoo!" Pekik Naruto

Sasuke hanya bisa memberi deathglare pada Naruto

"Jangan ramen ya Naruto" Peringat Sakura

"Iya, iya" Naruto kesal

 **.**

 *****

"Halo? Temee" Panggil Naruto yang menelfon Sasuke

"Hn, apa?"

"Keluar yuk, jalan jalan kemana gitu" Ajak Naruto

"Tidak, aku sibuk" Tolak Sasuke sambil mengerjakan tugasnya di laptop, sementara ponselnya dia apitkan pada kepala dan bahunya

"Yahh, refreshing dulu lah. Perasaan kau kerja terus gak capek apa?" Protes Naruto

"Kalau kau merengek aku tutup telfonnya" Ancam Sasuke

"Yahh, padahal aku dan Sakura sangat bosan dirumah" Ucap Naruto

"Hn?" Sasuke mematikan sepihak telfonnya dan menutup laptopnya

 **.**

 *****

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Siapa sih" Kata Naruto membukakan pintu

"Sasuke!, Kau kemari? Kupikir kau sibuk"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya dilain hari"

"Oh kak Sasuke, hai?" Sapa Sakura canggung

"Oh hai" Sasuke menyapa balik

"Kenapa kau kesini teme?"

"Kau bosan kan? Ayo ke Ice skating" Ajak Sasuke

"Oke, ayo Sakura" Ajak Naruto

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu" Ucap Sakura

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

"Naruto, disini dingin" Ujar Sakura menggosokkan tangannya

"Yaa namanya juga Ice skating, mau ke mobil Sasuke aja?. Ada penghangat di mobilnya" Tawar Naruto

Sasuke membuka sweaternya

"Pakai saja dulu, masih mau main kan?" Kata Sasuke memberi sweaternya pada Sakura

"Eh? Nanti kak Sasuke kedinginan juga, memangnya kak Sasuke gak main?" Ujar Sakura bimbang mengambil sweater Sasuke atau tidak

"Pakai aja, aku tidak main. Kau main sana" Kata Sasuke

"Aw kak Sasuke so sweet" Ujar Sakura mengambil sweater pemberian Sasuke lalu memakainya

Naruto melongo

'Ada apa dengan teme? Tumben baik' Pikir Naruto

"Yahh tapi kebesaran, tapi gak apa lah. Ayo Naruto, tunggu ya kak" Ajak Sakura dengan semangat

"O-oh ayo, Sasuke?" Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya

"Hn, aku disini menjaga barang" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Naruto dan Sakura main ice skating dengan riangnya, dan tiba tiba Sakura terjatuh tapi Sakura tertawa saja. Beda dengan Sasuke, yang sempat berdiri panik tapi kembali duduk dengan menghela nafas. Ya bisa dibilang Sasuke khawatir

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke mengabadikan momennya bermain dengan sang kakak, tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengambil Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil yang dia abadikan

'Manis sekali' Batin Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam ponselnya

"Hey teme!" Pekik Naruto yang nyaring

Sasuke yang kaget dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya dalam saku

"Su-sudah selesai?" Bagaimana tidak gugup? Sasuke hampir saja ketahuan memandangi adik temannya

"Heh gak usah gugup begitu, ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn, tidak cuman kaget"

"Ayo pulang kak, ibu dan ayah sepertinya sudah dirumah" Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, ayo"

 **.**

 *****

Keesokan harinya tepatnya sore, Sasuke pergi ke rumah Naruto dengan tangannya yang membawa satu starbuck

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Sia- Teme!? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto heran dan menatap horor Sasuke

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ujar Sasuke

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi heran. Oh kau membawa starbuck!? Itu untukku?" Naruto berseru

"Ya, kuharap dia suka" Ucap Sasuke

"Dia?" Naruto heran

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke

"Oh Sakura, hai?" Sapa Sasuke

"Ah, kak Sasuke hai juga" Sapa Sakura tersenyum manis

"Ini untukmu, hope you like it. Yasudah aku pulang" Ujar Sasuke memberikan Sakura starbuck lalu berjalan ke mobilnya

"Makasih, kak Sasuke memang baik!" Teriak Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumah menikmati starbucknya

Naruto diam ditempat

"Apa!? Dia datang hanya memberi Sakura starbuck? Tidak bisa di percaya, teme tambah hari tambah aneh saja" Ucap Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya

 **.**

 *****

"Hajar dia Sakura!" Pekik Naruto

"Di belakangmu Naruto!" Sakura memperingati Naruto

"Ambil senjatanya, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya" Perintah Naruto

'Membosankan' Sasuke berbatin

Mereka sekarang sedang bermain game, entah game apa. Tapi ayolah, Sasuke sendirian dan suasana membosankan bagi Sasuke

'Apa aku ke rumah Itachi saja sekarang?' Pikir Sasuke

Itachi menelfonnya dan bilang kalau Itaru keponakannya alias anak Itachi merindukan Sasuke. Jadi, Sasuke berniat kerumah kakaknya tadi. Tapi sepertinya nanti saja, karena dia ditelfin tadi sama Naruto dan mengajaknya main game

Tapi, kenapa Sakura dan Naruto yang main? Sasuke merasa seperti dikacangi

"Menang!" Pekik keduanya

"Ayo main lagi" Ajak Naruto

"Naruto, aku lapar" Rengek Sakura

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Sasuke! Kau mau pulang?" Teriak Naruto

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, karena Sasuke sudah di luar

"Naruto!"

"Eh apa? Mau ramen?" Tanya Naruto

"Bosan" Protes Sakura. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Salahkan pada kakaknya si kuning Naruto yang setiap harinya makan ramen

"Trus apa dong? Aku gak jago masak loh atau makan diluar?" Tawar Naruto

"Ini untukmu" Kata Sasuke memberikan kantung plastik berisi camilan seperti dairy milk, pocky, dan lainnya

"Ah terima kasih kak!" Kata Sakura senang

Naruto melongo ditempat

"Kau membelinya!? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Oh iya kak, kak Sasuke baru beli?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn tidak, sebenarnya buat keponakan tadi. Tapi buat kau saja" Ujar Sasuke

"Kak Sasuke the best lah" Ujar Sakura memeluk Sasuke

'WHAT THE H-' Naruto mematung di tempat dan kesal setengah mati

 **.**

 *****

"Naruto, dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru datang

"Oh Sakura? Dia mungkin pergi dengan pacarnya" Ucap Naruto bangga

"Pacar?"

"Ya, Sakura punya pacar. Wajarlah dia sudah besar seka-" Kata Naruto

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang memotong pembicaraan Naruto

"Naruto!"

"Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sasori, karena aku menyukai temanmu!" Aku Sakura

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura. Tapi tak lama dengan Sasuke, mendengarnya Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"WHATT!!?" Naruto terkejut dengan membulatkan matanya lebar lebar

Sasuke lalu merentangkan tangannya dan tentunya disambut Sakura dengan senang hati. Sasuke memeluknya.

"Hn, so bye Naruto" Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura lalu mengajaknya keluar

"WTH!? SEJAK KAPANN??" Naruto ternyata baru sadar, kalau Sasuke tertarik dengan adiknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you! RnR?**

 **Ps: sorry bgtt gak bisa bales review kalian, but thank you so much. I love u all**


End file.
